characterfandomcom-20200223-history
*List of Daddy Bird and Friends songs
Index #1A, 2A and 3A #525,600 Minutes #A Hunto's in the Dance Room Tonight #A Large Mantis Who Avoids Staring at Birds #A Little Dab of Green Gel Mint #A Little More Love #A Schnauzer is on the Loose #A Scroll is Very Exquisite #Abnormal Snail #The Abominable Rhinoceros #Adiz Pyldev Nohes #After All #Against All Odds #Airport Diesel #Albino is a Genius #All of Us Are Here #The Alticreff of the Great Hills #Am I Really Glad I Got My Beak? #Amazed by You #Ambassador #America the Beautiful #Are We There Yet? #Artichoke Anthem #Augines, Augines #Avelle Mas Ilj Endiondu #Baby Come Back #Baby, I Don't Mind #Back in Time #Back on the Right Track #Bagels and Doughnuts #Ballad of the Curling Ribbon #The Ballad of the Water Buffalo #Banana Samba #The Bargain House of Men #Barnyard Boogie #Be a Phantomist #Be the Great of Magenville #Beauty School Dropout #Becoming a Teenager #Being a Frog #Being a Gooney Bird #Being Free #Sir Bernard Louis' Birthday Bash #Beware of a Scare #Born to Hand Jive #The Brave Elk in This Wonderful Cave #The Bridge of Loyson #Burke Enclosures #Bust a Big Heavy Bed #The Call of a Howler Monkey #The Call of a Weaver Dog #Can I Have Some Gravy on the Toast? #Captain Mega Morphinus #Carol of the Bells #Case Logic Request #Cat's in the Cradle #Celebrations Come with Fascinating Ceremonies #Chambreolla Opera #Change the World #Charge #Chariots of Fire #The Cheese Rolls Song #Chocolate Pancakes #Circle in the Sand #Climbing to the Top of the Tower #Cocajo Meujonia #Common Contracts Continue #Could You Walk 10 Miles to the Beach? #The Crested Birds #Cut My Feathers #The CyberLink YouCam Boogie #The Daddy Bird and Friends Reaction #Daddy Bird and Friends Theme #Daddy Bird's Identical Cousin #Dancing Queen #Danny Boy's Jugbutler Song #Daytime Friends #Dear Roland #Deck the Halls #The Dessert Song #Die Out #Do Not Ignore Me #Do Penguins Fly? #Do the Jaguar #Do You Hear What I Hear? #Dock of the Bay #Don't Complain About Somebody's Situation #Don't Make Decision to Go Against Them #Double Extended Cost #Drag Me Out #Eduardo and the Nightingale #The Emporium #Enjoy the Good Weather for Me #The Era of the Old Boulder #Eulalah #Everything I Do #The Evolution of the Old Sand Dune #Fancy Sweater #Fish, Fish, Fish Everywhere #Fluffy and Comfy Sheets #Fly Pie #Forbidden Caverns #The Forgetful Canine #Fraction Song #From Tree to Tree #Frosty the Snowman #Frozen Mug #Fruit Cake #The Garden Center Blues #Get Down Tonight #Get Out of Town #Get Ready, 'Cause Here We Come #Get Your Sweater On #Glamour Glitter Skirt #Going to the Campground #Goochy Could Not See Anything Clearly #Good Things Come to Those Who Wait #Got Okra, Okra on Those Fellows #Grade A Vitamins #Great Balls of Fire #The Great Big House on Darton Road #Greater Values #Guantanamera #Had Got His Own Cake on Him #Hammer Hammer Around the World #Have a Happy Convention #Have It Your Way #Have You Seen Me? #Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas #He Would Never Be Gone Much #He's in My Opinion #Hello, Sungazer #Help Me Make It Through the Night #Here Comes Seminar #Here We Go Again! #Hey Fellow #Hey Good-Looking! #Hey Omega 6 #Hopelessly Devoted to You #The Horrible Canonball #How Can I Create a Garden? #How Deep is Your Love? #How Do I Grow a Garden Today? #How to Be a Mouse? #Hustle to the People #I Am Between #I Am Not Going Anywhere #I Am So Obvious #I Can't Get Enough of This #I Could Fly in the Air #I Like to Work on Computers #I Think That It Is Wonderful #I Want a Girlfriend #I Want to Hold Your Hand #I'll Bring a Table #I'm No Fun #I'm Not Smart Enough Like You Are #I'm Thinking of Green #If We Make It Through December #In a Great Big Van #In Your Imagination #Inspiring Innovation, Persistent Perfection #Intel Rock #Invent a Dual-Core #Is Dada Okay? #Islands in the Stream #It Goes Upon the Valley #It is the Situation He's In #It's a Huge Situation! #It's Easy to See #Jazz'n Jam Canto #Jelly Tango #Jingle Bell Rock #Jingle Bells #Joy to the World #Jubah #Just Do Not Break the Laptops #Just Live the Way That You Want To #The Kingdom That Had No Ruler #Kite Boogie #Kite Disco #Lady in Red #Lean on Me #Let Me Be There #Let Me Rock Out Through the Night #Let the Games Begin! #Let Us Get Censored #Let's Go Driving #Lion Disco #Lions, Tigers and Bears #Little Miss Fabricator #Lollipop #The Lonesome Agouti #Lonesome Lingots #Love Lifted Me #The Love Train #Make Yourself a Comparison #Margaritaville #Martha and Margaret Who Went Up the Hill #Marty's Rat-a-Tat-Tat Song #Maybe We're Gonna Make Terrific Knowledge #Michael's Sub Sandwich Song #Minertoe's Discussions About Fright #Mop It on the Floor #Morning Desire #Morning Gems #Mr. This Little Piggy Gets Sick of Egg Yolks #Mustang Sally #My Fancy Gown #My Significant Mind Seems Wondrous to Me #Name the Types of Flowers #Nameless Resolution #Nannies Don't Do Anything Right #Nature's Voice #Nazingerous #New Adventure Too #Night Bug Boogie #No Way to Hide #The Nokia Dance #Not Everybody Buys What You Buy #Nothing Comes Between Us When We Dance #Numerajack! #Nuts About Nuts #O Christmas Tree #The O'Neal Cantata #The Octopus Blues #Oh Darling #Oh Lyaspircol #Oh, Miami Never Cares That She Messes Our Couch #Olivia Monster's Inspirational Song #Once is Not Enough #One Fine Face #Only You #Our Cullowmaugnus Countdown #Our Musical Steps #Out of Order #Oysters Beware! #The Pancake House #Pentium Shuffle #Piscorv Efrizi #Please Go Away! #Please Stay Here in Wilkes-Barre #Plendocrae #Put Some Tissues in the Basket #Put the Couscous Boxes Up #Quackeroni & Sweese #Quarry's Quiz Song #The Quick Porcupine Jumps Over the Bushes #Reach Your Hands Toward the Clouds #Real Love #Reservation of the Casual #Reuban James #Right On, Mister Tortoise #Rocks are Everywhere #Rollin' on the River #The Roses Will Stop Growing #Roupadobbing Song #Roustes Selzumn Dodayn Bayba Blotter #Santa Claus is Coming to Town #Save Your Entire Guarantee #The Scissor Boogie #Scratch My Back #Sea Cruise #Segoe Anthem #Shake Your Arms #Shake, Rattle and Roll #Shall We Groove Now? #She is Too Sassy to Get Those Pants #She Loves You #She'll Get Up Before Dawn #Silent Night #Silver Bells #Since I Fell for You #Singa-Songa #The Sizzling Song #Sleigh Ride #Smart and Extraordinary #The Smart Car Song #Snoozy Blues #Soco Rock #Somebody That I Used to Know #Somewhere Out There #Song About Chadwick #Stand by Me #Starry Starry Night #Still, Still, Still #Successfully Downloaded to This Kindle #Summer Love #Summer Nights #Super Daphne #Surpass is On the Way #Sweet Darling #Sweet Music Man #Take a Chance on Me #Take It From Me #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #Take My Breath Away #Targus De Nimbo #Taste This Sherbert #Tawny Frogmouth #The Tent is in the Mud #That is How the Monsters Enjoy Bath Time #There is Nothing to Fear in Here #There is Too Much Going On #There's a House in the Meadow #There's No Doubt About It #There's No Such Person as Hurdinash #They Are a Couple of Horses #They Are Constantly Depressed #This Ain't Gonna Happen #This is Such a Lucky One #Those Funky Moves #Through the Years #Tiritomba #Tivoli Melody #Trouble #Try Something New #Turtleneck #Twenty Years Ago #The Untitled Model in Loyson #Up Where We Belong #Urbanguject Metal Rock #Vampire Rock #Veroisms #We Are a Stack of Bugs #We Are All the Monkeys Singing in the Choir #We Are Family #We Are the Furry and Feathered Friends #We Come to Greet Liam #We Go Together #We Really Want a Hot Diggity Dog #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #We'll Count All the Way to One Hundred #We're Tremendously Scabby or Scurry #The Wealthy Bird Who Has a Lot to See #The Wert Anthem #What a Wonderful World #What Do You See, When You Look Up in the Sky #What is an Auditorium? #What's the Big Deal? #When We Get Settled Down #When You Listen for My Detail to You #Where in the World is Shalimar Gel #Who Does Not Sleep in Bed? #Who is Being Obnoxious About Crazy Music? #Who Must Rule the Whole House? #Windmills of Your Mind #Wolly Land #Woofs and Meows #Wylie's Amazing Animal Book #Yaking All Around #Yankee Doodle Dandy #You Can Get Right Up #You Haven't Heard a Sound of a Cell Tower #You Just Ship Against the Lawyer #You Made Me Love You #You're the One That I Want #Zazzy Zaggins Zazhend #The Zigzag Dance Category:Daddy Bird and Friends Songs Category:Song Lists